Bleach 'Hollow'days
by I'm Shexy and I Know Itt
Summary: Holidays Bleach style. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Hollow'een

Part One:

* * *

"Hey, Yuzu, Karin, what's Halloween?" Rukia asked, her eyes wide.

"WHAT?" They gasped and Yuzu put her hand about her mouth.

"You don't know what Halloween is?" Karin asked, "You must be crazy!"

"Well, where I come from, we don't have Halloween."

"Oh, well, Halloween is a holiday where you dress up and go to other peoples house and ask for candy!" Yuzu said.

"Really?" Rukia asked, eyes sparkling with interest.

"Yup! It's very fun, and people wear funny, scary, silly, and cute costumes'." Yuzu answered.

"Do they have Chappy costumes?"

"Yes, but they are for little kids," Karin said.

"Oh.."

"Do you want to go costume shopping with us, Ichigo and a few of his friends are going.."

"Of course!"

**Later that day..**

Orihime, Rukia, Tatsaki, Rangiku, Karin and Yuzu ran to the costumes when they got to the store, leaving Uryu, Ichigo, Renji, Keigo, Toshiro and Chad at the doors.

The girls looked for costumes for an hour, while the boys found their right away.

Ichigo chose to be a cowboy, Uryu chose to be a wizard, Renji chose a hippy costume, Keigo chose a gangster, Toshiro chose to be a vampire and Chad chose to be a ketchup bottle.

Orihime chose to be a witch, Rukia chose a bunny costume, Tatsaki chose a boxer costume, Rangiku chose a waiter costume, Karin chose a vampire costume and Yuzu chose a fairy costume.

As they walked towards the front door, Yuzu had to say something.

"What about accessories?"

The boys groaned, but followed the girls to the accessories.

"Rukia-Nee! Look at these earrings!" Yuzu said, holding up a pair a Chappy-faced earrings.

"Ohh!" Rukia said and grabbed a pair.

"Do you think these shoes will go with this costume?" Rangiku asked.

The total time they were in the store before they left was 2 and a half hours.

* * *

Here's the first part, I'll post the second part when I have more time..


	2. Hollow'een two

**Sorry I am taking so long with my stories, I have school. I will try and put up chappie or two whenever I'm not busy with the school work.**

**TheCrazyMusicLuver: **No, it's not the adult kind, Yuzu would about freak if it was. It's one of the one's with the footsies. Oh, and thanks for the reviews you give me!

* * *

**Here's the descriptions of the costumes:**

Boys:

Ichigo: a plaid shirt with brown pants, a belt, a black vest, and a black hat.

Uryu: A blue dress (Yes, a dress) and blue hat with a wand with a wig.

Renji: a with shirt with long sleeves, white pant with long legs, a black vest, red circle glasses and a long wig and a peace sign headband.

Keigo: black stripped shirt, pants, and hat.

Toshiro: a white, long sleeved shirt with a vest over it with a black jacket, black pants, a black cloak, a black with, fangs, and fake blood.

Chad: a ketchup bottle.

Girls:

Orihime: a black dress that went to the floor with hints of res, a long, black cloak, and a moon necklace.

Rukia: A pink, full-body bunny costume with long bunny ears and a very fluff tail.

Tatsaki: (She didn't really buy anything there besides new gloves)\, boxer shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

Rangiku: A short black dress with a white apron and a little hat and a duster

Karin: A Black dress with a long black cloak, fangs and fake blood.

Yuzu: A pink dress that went up to her knees, a wig, a wand and some wings.

* * *

**On with the story:**

"Trick-or-treat!" Yuzu said with everyone, receiving a hand full of candy in her bag.

"Wow, we got lots of candy, don't you think, Karin?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah," she said as they walked up another driveway.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Yuzu sang getting more candy.

"Toshiro," Karin called, and her walked towards her, "How much candy do you got?"

He showed her his bag.

"Wow, you got a lot more than me…" She said.

"That's because I don't eat mine whenever I get any." He said, pointing the wrappers in her bag.

"Well, I am surprised that you wouldn't eat any, elementary students love candy…"

"I am not an Elementary student!"

"Suuuuuure, just like I'm not a under cover ninja!"

"That made no sense," Toshiro said.

"I was joking!"

As they argued, Rangiku was talking with Orihime about red bean paste with chocolate pudding.

They Trick-Or-Treated until Yuzu, Karin, Toshiro, Ichigo, and Rukia were the only ones in the group, Toshiro was there because Yuzu asked him to stay for dinner, how can you refuse Yuzu without feeling bad?

They all went to the living room and dumped their bags on the floor, which made a VERY big pile.

"YOU GUYS GOT LOTSS OF CANDY!" Isshin jumped out from behind the couch screaming.

Ichigo and Karin punched him out and Karin sat down where she was and started to eat candy.

* * *

**Yuzu: **It's not over yet, we still have a lot of holidays!

**Me: **Riiight!

**Ichigo: **I thought you only said Halloween..

**Me: **I did, buuutt, I changed my mind!

**Ichigo: **Bullshit!

**Yuzu: ***Grabs a wooden spoon* What was that you just said?

**Ichigo: ***Sweat drop* N-nothing..?

**Yuzu: **Okay! *Puts the spoon away*

**Karin: **Good thing she put that away..

**Ichigo: **W-what do you mean?

**Karin: **Nothing!~

**Ichigo: **W-

**Me, Yuzu and Karin: ***Cuts him off* Next chapter is Thanksgiving!

**Me:** See you then!

**Karin and Yuzu: **Bye!


	3. Thanksgiving one

Young Yuzu Kurosaki was in her kitchen, well, her family's kitchen, but, she spent most her time in there and it was labeled as her kitchen.

She hummed and looked at the recipe for her mom's famous Thanksgiving turkey.

She turned around and put the things she needed on the other counter.

"Okay, turkey- check, spices'- check, s-"

**RING, RING!**

She yelped in surprise, and rushed to the phone.

"Helloooooo~ this is Yuzu!~~~"

Her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yes! That would be so cute! Yes!"

"His size? Hm, let me think.." Yuzu said and told the other person on the line a size.

"Yes, later tonight.. Come early!"

"Okay, bye, Yoruichi-San!"

After she put the phone on the base, she couldn't help it, she started laughing like a maniac.

* * *

**Left ya wondering, didn't it? Well, I'll post the next chapter the day before thanksgiving, kay?**


	4. AN

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted any chapters to my stories, I've had family over so I had no time. I am going to wait until tomorrow or the next day to post..

I'm soo very sorry!  
**~Raven**


	5. Thanksgiving two

Sorry about the late update! Like I said, my family came over and spent the night.. Pne good thing came out of it though.. I got my hair dyed!

* * *

Yuzu just finished making the stuffing when she heard a crash from upstairs.

She ran up the stairs and saw her brother being threatened by a woman with long purple (Or black) hair.

"You WILL wear this!" She yelled.

"HELL NO!"

"Just do it!"

"HELL NO!"

"PUT ON THE DAMN THING!"

"N-"

"Ichi-nii!"

"Oh, Yuzu, get Yoruichi to stop trying to make me wear the damn-"

"You will wear it!" Yuzu yelled, holding up the object in her hand, which happens to be a metal spoon.

"F-fine, I-I will p-put on the d-damn t-thing…. ?"

"Okay!" Yuzu said, as if she hadn't said anything, and skipped out of the room with Yoruichi following her.

"Can you please put the plates on the table, please, Yoruichi-Chan?"

* * *

"Okay, Yuzu-Chan!" She said and started putting the plates at each spot.

Toshiro, Yoruichi, Rukia, Renji Urahara, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta came over.

"So, Yuzu.. You made all of this?" Rukia asked after everyone (Except Ichigo) was sitting down.

"Yup! Well, Karin-Chan helped me a little.." She answered, looking at Karin who looked up at her, then looked at her dad.

"OHH! MY OLDEST DAUGHTER HAS TOOK-"

Karin punched him, "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"Okay, Ichigo, come out!" Yoruichi said, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ugh, fine!" He said, coming down the steps.

Everyone started laughing, well, except Yuzu and Ururu.

"AWW! Ichigo! You look so cute!" Yuzu and Ururu squeaked, running over to him.

"You want pictures?" Yoruichi whispered in Yuzu's ear.

"Yes!" She whispered back as Yoruichi took out a camera and took a pictures of Ichigo.. In a turkey costume..


	6. NOTICE

Listen, I'm so very sorry, guys. The reason I'm not updating is because I can't go on FF anymore-or until I get my laptop fixed..  
Please don't get mad at me. You already are, though. I also need time to think if I want to finish the stories. I've been really not having any ideas.. I think it's what you normal people call writers block. See, I'm not normal... Or so people say.  
I've finished the chapters, but with the whole 'No going on that site' thing, I can't.. I'm so very sorry! Really, I am! Please, if you wait I'll post a few chapters when I'm able to post. Okay? I promise-I cross my heart and die!  
And, if you EVER want to talk to me, I have a link for my facebook on my page. If you're just bored and want to waste your time, TALK TO ME! If those of you know what RPing is, RP with me! I also want more ideas for my stories! That's kinda where I get them. Umm, if you already are my frind, that's great! Don't be afriad to talk to me, I don't bite! Maybee..  
I just wanted to tell you that- I'm very sorry..  
Also, thank you all the reviewers.


	7. Notice 2

Guys, I don't think I'll finish this story. I'm so very sorry. I have things wrong with my laptop, I need to get it fixed and some buttons won't work. I just want to finsish the stories I have now. Maybe I might finish it later. It's that, or if someone wants to finish it on their account, I'd love to read it. ^^

Sorry guys, love ya.  
Raven

PS: Guess what! I have a website now! I made it~ If you want, I'll give you a link.


	8. Adoption

This story is up for adoption-so if anyone wants to take it just review or PM me.  
I hope to see replies and whatnot.  
SORRY!


End file.
